


Where Lost Things Go

by mmcgui12_gmu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Neverwhere - All Media Types, Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Fix-It, I reject your reality and substitute my own, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu
Summary: After the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, Fred Weasley ends up in London Below instead of becoming one of the school's resident ghosts.Fred then takes over Richard Mayhew's role in Neverwhere, wishing that the angel Islington would give him his normal life back in a more literal manner.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6
Collections: Harry Potter Prompts, Hobbit4Lyfe's Prompt Meme, The Most Random Crossovers and AUs





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [The_Most_Random_Crossovers](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Most_Random_Crossovers) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [The_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nebula/pseuds/The_Nebula) in the [HPprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HPprompts) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [pandora_rose_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo) in the [Somewhere_in_the_World](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Somewhere_in_the_World) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [pandora_rose_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo) in the [Somewhere_in_the_World](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Somewhere_in_the_World) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [pandora_rose_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo) in the [Somewhere_in_the_World](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Somewhere_in_the_World) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> (I couldn't find Croup and Vandemar in the character tags, but anyway...)
> 
> I'm looking for an AU where, after the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, Fred Weasley ends up in London Below instead of becoming one of the school's resident ghosts.
> 
> Fred then takes over Richard Mayhew's role in Neverwhere, wishing that the angel Islington would give him his normal life back in a more literal manner.

Death was painless. At least, physically. And though it was the middle of war, death was... Somewhat unexpected?

Fred Weasley knew he shouldn't have been separated from George. They always had each other's backs.

And then there was Bellatrix Lestrange and the Killing Curse and of course Fred died as soon as he got separated from his twin.

* * *

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Fred followed George back to their flat above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Why his brother couldn't see him, he didn't know. (Though he chalked it up to grief, at first, until he wondered why his brother's grief didn't _let_ him be seen.) Why he wasn't one of the ghosts contained to the grounds of Hogwarts, he didn't know.

Within a few days of the battle was the funeral. The phrase "an out-of-body experience" couldn't have prepared Fred for the experience of showing up to his own funeral.

In the days after the funeral, Fred stayed in his own room in his flat and tried to help customers in the shop, mostly out of habit than anything. Still nobody could see him.


	2. The Girl

Days turned into weeks turned into months. In that week between Christmas and New Year's where nobody seems to remember what day it is, George started having serious conversations with their brother, Ron.

* * *

New Year's Day. Fred decided to walk down Diagon Alley around midnight. He could see the fireworks display that the muggles set off every year from where he was.

He was so distracted that at first, he didn't see the young woman stumble out of Knockturn Alley.

No, not quite Knockturn Alley, but the wall of the last shop before Knockturn Alley.

 _If nobody knows I'm still here,_ Fred thought, _maybe it'd be alright if I helped her._

He continued, a thought dawning on him, _Why shouldn't I help her? I mean, she's_ hurt. _Bad._

Fred approached the girl and helped her to her feet, wondering how he was able to do it, as all the other ghosts he'd ever encountered in his life had never been in such a semi-solid state.

"Hey, want me to get you to St. Mungo's? It's the easiest hospital I can get to," he asked.

She replied sharply, "No! No hospital. They'll find me..."

"Right. Ok. My flat it is then."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Google Reads Fanfics: Where Lost Things Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350970) by [mmcgui12sthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12sthings/pseuds/mmcgui12sthings)




End file.
